Baby bloom
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Mpreg. Canada and Adanac discover that they're pregnant. This story is how they cope with pregnancy. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**_There were two types of people for this kind of thing. Literally. Canada was shocked and didn't know how to react while in the mirror world, Adanac was raging more than usual._**

 _Canada~_

The blonde stared at the form before him. He hadn't been feeling well these past three months. He blamed it on the weird non-maple foods he'd been eating. Prussia wanted him to go to the doctor as soon as possible but he wasn't worried. Until now. How was this possible? Didn't England say that it was impossible? So why... He whimpered softly and snuggled Kumajiro. "How do I tell him Kuma? I know he'll be happy but... I don't know, what do you think Kuma?"

"Who are you again?"

"That's not in any way helpful Kuma..."

"Whatever."

Canada sighed and reread the hospital report.

 _Dear Mr. Canada,_

 _We would like to happily inform you that, the results of test taken on May xx, 20xx revealed that you are three and a half months pregnant! It is imperative that you meet with the doctor frequently to see how you and the child are doing. We send this congratulatory basket of diapers, wipies, and other minor products in advance. Happy parenting!_

The blonde teared up again. "I don't know what to do..." He wanted to cry. "Mattie! The awesome me is home~!" Prussia called as he entered the house. Canada quickly hid the document and wiped his eyes and face clear of any tears. "P-Prussia you're back!" He greeted. He couldn't hide the worried tone in his voice so he hugged the male tightly. "What's wrong? Something happen while I was out?" He shook his head. "Oh, Prussia, I'm going to visit France and England tomorrow. If you go to be with Germany while I'm away, can you take Kumajiro with you?" Prussia smiled and nodded. "Of course!" He kissed Canada softly and grinned. "Anyway, why don't we spend some time doing the-"

"O-oh I forgot to take Kuma out for a walk and I have to go grocery shopping. I'll see you later!"

Canada quickly got away from Prussia. He grabbed his keys, Kumajiro's leash, and left the house, leaving a very confused Prussia behind.

"W-what... What just happened?" Prussia hadn't the slightest idea...

* * *

~Adanac~

The red head stared at the paper before him with confusion and horror. His eye twitched as he reread it. "How could... How did..." Aissurp was behind him, reading silently over his shoulder. Adanac blushed and flailed his arms at him when he noticed the look of excitement on the country's face. "Meeeeeehhhh go away will ya! Go back to your bed or somethin..." There was only one person who could do something about this. He stood up quickly, causing his chair to fall over. "Aissurp, pack my bags, we're going to D'Nalgne!" His stomach growled. "W-we leave tomorrow then..."

How could this have happened? They were countries right? Not humans in an Omegaverse right? RIGHT?! Adanac groaned as he ate another hamburger. He hated them but the stupid cravings demanded them. "Make it stooooooop." He whimpered. He and Aissurp didn't have sex frequently since he was always busy. Was it because of his animalistic behavior? Was this Adanac's fault? The male began to cry as he finished off another burger. "Why meeeeeee?" He thought about all of the positions they had done three and a half months ago. With his dog-like personality, Aissurp favored doggy-style. That night Adanac had demanded more variety. Was it because he strayed from the norm that this happened? He lay his head on the table and began to cry after looking at his half-eaten burger.

"I haaaate burgers!"

He whimpered out then took another bite. "Stupid burgers, stupid baby, stupid Aissurp... Stupid everything..." He relaxed when he felt soft petting on his head. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Stupid Giligan..." At the mumble of his name, Aissurp kissed Adanac's cheek and pet his head until he went to sleep. He took a hamburger off of the plate that was on the table, lay his head on the table also, and ate as he watched his beloved sleep. "Cute." He said softly.

Later on when Adanac awoke, he looked confused at the sleeping male across from him then at the burger in his hand and put it down. "Yuck. My mouth tastes like burger now..." He glanced at the sleeping male across from him again then at the plate of burgers.

When Aissurp woke up, he frowned when he saw that Adanac was gone, and at the fact that the absent male stacked the hamburgers on Aissurp's face before fleeing to do something else. "(ーー;)..."

 **Welp, short and sweet these chapters shall be (please don't ask how this idea came to me). I'll be going back and forth between Canada and Adanac. I guess I can attempt to make other mpregs as request only things... I don't know. I do have an idea for Acirema and Anihc but its gonna be hard since I'm going by the couples I ship. Meh later I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Canada~_

 _ **Five and a half months until childbirth**_

"This truly is strange..." England said as he read the doctor's report.

"So you had nothing to do with it?" Canada asked.

"How dare you! If I wanted to do something like this, I would've done it to myself!"

Canada looked at England questioningly. The older of the two blushed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I will do some research on the situation. In the mean time, you and Prussia should keep quiet about this until further notice." Canada looked at the ground, wishing he had brought Kumajiro along. "Prussia doesn't know... I don't know how to tell him..." He whimpered. "Are you stupid or something?! Of course he has to know! He is the father isn't he?"

"I-I'm scared England..."

Said male relaxed when he saw the tears falling from the poor country's eyes. "I know its scary and I understand your concerns. Prussia deserves to know though since he's the father. Make sure you let him know alright?" He hugged him and smiled reassuringly.

"England! Make me edible fooood!"

"I am here too England."

Canada whimpered when he realized that America and France made an entrance. "Matthieu! What a surprise. What brings you here to England's? I rarely see you visit." France asked, smiling happily. "N-no reason. Just wanted to visit..." Canada stuttered. "Hey England, what's that?"

"No America don't touch that!"

Canada gasped when he saw America grab the note. He made a grab for it with a panicked blush but the other kept it out of reach. "You're pregnant Canada? How is that possible?" America asked. "Oh Matthieu that's wonderful! We should throw a shower and buy the baby so many lovely toys and pretty clothes-"

"No! I... I'm sorry but... I didn't want anyone to know... I just don't know how to feel I mean... I'm happy, I really am. I know you all will be there for me and help me but... I'm scared... Please... Please don't say anything to anyone about this... At least not yet..."

America hugged him. "Sure thing bro. Leave it to the Hero to keep the gossip to a zero!" He exclaimed. England threw a scone at him. "You're usually the main one that tells!" He shouted. "Aaahhhh! Assault with a deadly, fatal, inedible weapon! France! Tell my Country... I died a... Hero... Bleh..." America said as he fell to the floor pretending to die. "Did you just come over here to insult my cooking and be overdramatic or is there a good reason?" The Brit cried out as he attempted to stomp on America but was being held back by France. Canada sighed and left. What was he to do? Prussia was probably with Germany and Canada didn't want to go home alone. He decided that the best thing to do for now was to stay with France for a couple days.

* * *

~Adanac~

"This is bad."

"I like babies!"

"..."

Adanac sat pouting as D'Nalgne, Acirema, Anihc, and Ecnarf contemplated on what to do with the pregnant tyrant. Ecnarf was silent as usual, D'Nalgne and Anihc were going over plans for a baby shower, and Acirema was the only one doing the real thinking. "Can I go home now? I'm hungry." The red head mumbled. "No this is serious! You are going to bring another spawn of evil into the world!"

"And that's a problem why? Thanks..."

Aissurp had brought Adanac a plate of hamburgers. "I mean, just because you say I'm evil, doesn't mean the baby will be evil. I just want it to be born already. I'm tired of eating these god awful burgers. What is it anyway? A direct clone of America?!"

(Sometime in the other world, America has sneezed.)

"Besides. I didn't come to you guys to slaughter it, I came to see how this was possible and see if fruit cup over there could use his magic book to get it out of me. I can't do this for five and a half more months!" Adanac scarfed down two more burgers then lay his head down on the table. "Aissurp take me home, I'm sleepy..." The country got ready to do so when Ecnarf intercepted him, picked up Adanac, and carried him away to his bedroom. Adanac had quickly fallen asleep and cuddled a pillow. "Does Y-namreg know you're alive and well? Maybe you can stay with him. I am Adanac's father, I will be the one to care for him." Ecnarf said, glaring at Aissurp. The gray eyed male growled then lay down next to the sleeping red head. Ecnarf crossed his arms and left the room.

"I want it gone. I don't want that dangerous country around my grandchild."

"Aren't you a little overprotective? I mean, he chose independence and Aissurp over you. He had him hurt you just because you wanted to protect him. After all that he's done, how can you still want to protect him?"

Ecnarf sighed and sat down. "When I found him, he was on the verge of fading away... My country was going through a depression caused by Ylati at the time but I cared for him regardless. As I got stronger, so did he. He was so alone and frail. He reminded me of me. Only, when I was a young country, I remained alone with no country to care for me. I didn't want him to feel that kind of sadness. So, despite everything, he's still my little Franklin. Just stomping around his toy city wanting to be a force to be reckoned with. Wanting to be a grown up so bad that when he does become grown, he acts like a kid. You may not notice it but you're the same way. You're so used to being the grown up that you don't even know what childhood is. As much dislike you have for him, you two are pretty much alike and I know you still care about him. Why aren't you as protective over him?" Acirema rolled his eyes at the unnecessary lecture and history lesson.

"Your vision of a young Adanac will become the thing to kill you."

"And he will still be the Franklin I know, you just don't see it. Anyway, he sound be waking up soon, I have some burgers to make."

Ecnarf stood up and went into the kitchen. Acirema looked over at D'Nalgne and Anihc who were still going over plans for a baby shower. Ecnarf could be heard singing to himself in French, lost in his own little world.

"I just hope I'm not right about this..." Acirema mumbled to himself.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh I want chocolate miiiiiiiillllkkkkkk." Adanac groaned from the bathroom.

 **This was longer than I wanted it to be. I hope you like it either way.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Canada~_

 _ **Four months until childbirth**_

Canada sighed as he went into his house. He had went food shopping since he had been eating everything BUT pancake and maple syrup related items. He was surprised. He gained only a pound during this time and only got headaches instead of morning sickness. He had been doing a good job at hiding the pregnancy from Prussia.

"I'm back! They were out of... Prussia?"

Said male was sitting at the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face. "Is everything alright?" Canada asked, kissing him softly. "Yeah, everything is fine. I got an interesting call from the doctor though. It was really for you but I told them I'd deliver the message." Canada's face heated up. "W-what did they say?" Prussia closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and crossed his arms. "They said that for your next appointment, you can decide if you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Why would they ask about baby?" He asked. Canada teared up with embarrassment. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I... I didn't know how to tell you... I'm sorry Prussia... I'm just scared..." The white haired male stood up and hugged him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. We'll be the most awesome parents and ever! With an awesome me, an awesome you, and an awesome baby, we'll be an awesome family! I want to go with you to every appointment. I want be there for the two of you."

"You're the best Prussia... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm just... What if... What if one of us disappear? Or both of us? What if I have to disappear?"

"Its OK Canada, calm down. If you get too worked up, you'll hurt yourself and the baby. When it comes to that, we'll talk about it. For now, let's just relax for a little while OK?"

Prussia wiped the tears from Canada's eyes and hissed him softly. "Can you bring me to bed? I'm tired..." The blonde whispered softly. "Of course." Prussia picked him up and held him bridal style. Canada was rather light like a pillow. Prussia carried him to the bedroom and tucked him in. "Love you Matthew."

* * *

~Adanac~

Adanac pouted as he poked his rounded belly. "I'm fat. Those stupid burgers made me fat." He whimpered. He was at the doctor waiting for his checkup with Ecnarf and Aissurp. "You're not fat Franklin. That's just the baby. Plus you're not that big. You look like you're three months pregnant." Ecnarf said. Adanac just continued to poke his stomach with a sigh.

"If you keep poking you might get a response back."

The doctor said as he entered the room. "If I can teach the baby Morse Code, I would be eternally grateful. I hate hamburgers. Why does the baby like hamburgers?" Adanac whimpered. "Just cravings. No one really knows why. Anyway, please lie down and we can get started." The red head lie down on the examination table. He sighed softly and relaxed. "This is going to feel cold but we need it." Adanac just lay relaxed, a bit bored. He flinched when the gel made contact with his stomach. "Shit that's cold..." He mumbled. "The baby is doing quite well. Remember no drinking, smoking, or anything that puts you or the baby in harm's way. Would you like to know the gender?"

"I already know, its a boy. He feels like a boy."

"Well, you're right. Be sure to come back in two weeks to a month and if you have any questions, comments or concerns, don't be afraid to call."

Adanac nodded then waited for the doctor to leave. "I'm glad its not a girl... I don't know how to take care of girls. Suraleb is too scary to ask questions to and I don't talk to the other girls." Ecnarf lightly pinched the male's nose. "You don't know how to take care of children at all. That's why I'm going to help you." He pointed out with a light chuckle. Adanac hugged him with a soft sigh. "Thank you Papa... For everything... Don't get used to moments like this, its just the hormones..." He ended up falling asleep in the larger male's arms. Ecnarf smiled and picked him up. "Whatever you say Franklin..."

 **Uuuggghhhhh! My poor heart! Ecnarf loves his little Franklin so much. Sorry if it seems rushed. It kinda was. Any names for the babies?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Canada~_

 _ **Three months until childbirth**_

Canada sighed as he finished his twelth cup of pudding. He and Prussia were cuddled up on the couch watching movies. He had a small, practically unnoticeable, baby bump so when he did finally tell the others about his pregnancy, it was hard to believe. Despite everything he ate, he barely gained any weight. "I'm thinking Amelia if its a girl. Or maybe Annabeth. What do you think?" He asked quietly. The movie they were watching was cute. The main character had helped his brother's friends turn their inventions into super hero weapons to find this guy who stole the main character's nanobots. "I was thinking maybe Alice or Gabrielle. What if the baby is a boy? I haven't really thought up any names." Prussia replied.

"I haven't thought about it either. I just get the feeling that it'll be a girl... Hey Prussia, let me see your hand."

Prussia did so. Canada gently guided the larger male's hand to his stomach. There was a soft kick. "Guess the baby likes the idea of being a girl too." Canada had tears falling from his eyes. "What's wrong love?" Prussia asked, wiping away a tear. "We're gonna be parents... I can't believe it... And yet its happening... I'm so happy, I'm scared, I don't know what to do with all of these emotions." The blonde rasped, nearly sobbing. He cried into his lover's chest as said male held him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's alright Matthew. Everything is going to be alright."

"But what if it isn't? What if nothing is OK after the baby is here?"

"... We'll make the best of it, and if one of us have to disappear, let's be there as much as we can until then. There's nothing we can really do..."

* * *

~Adanac~

Adanac was not happy. His stomach was big, he was still eating burgers, morning sickness was a bitch, and now all he could really do was lay in bed and watch reruns of Lassie. "Franklin. Come on, its time for your bath." Ecnarf called as he opened the door. "No!" Adanac cried, throwing a pillow at the older country. "Come on Franklin-"

"NO!"

The red head ducked under the blanket and attempted to wrap himself up in a cacoon. "Frankling, you've been locked up in your room for three days. Its time to take a bath." Ecnarf dragged him gently onto the floor and toward the bathroom, the pregnant male began to wiggle in protest. "Noooooooooooooo... I hate being pregnant... You get fat, eat disgusting stuff, and then bring it all up in the morning... Where's Aissurp? He did this to me..." He groaned. "That troublesome country is waiting for you in the bathroom. He wants to help you bathe. I have to go for a couple days but if you need me, my cell and hotel number are next to the phone along with Acirema's, D'Nalgne, Ylati, and Napaj's number. Make sure you exercise, get plenty of rest, and try to beat the craving by eating something healthier."

"I'm not a kid anymore Ecnarf..."

"I know..."

Adanac sat silently as Aissurp poured water over his head. "Aissurp... You can speak perfectly now right?" He asked. "I can." The other country replied. The deep yet soft rumble of his voice sent shivers down the younger country's spine. "I would like you to speak more or at least when needed... It gets pretty lonely in this world..." He closed his eyes and remembered his past. He was so lonely back then. "Loneliness is a feeling I know, more than you could imagine... meeting you, made me forget I was lonely. I found you to be a strange child but strange is in most cases good... It was not my intention to impregnate you but... I am happy." Adanac smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years.

"You know what... I'm pretty happy too."

 **You have no idea how giddy I feel for actually giving Aissurp words to speak. My plan was to keep it secret forever but Adanac was kinda dying on the inside. Now the thing with what will happen when the babies are born... You'll have to wait for that one. Also, I'm kinda breaking the rule of the mirror world with the genders, only kinda. I'm breaking two other rules anyway, mpreg and the countries being pregnant in the first place. Though as temporary immortal beings that can teleport and pull out random objects from an invisible universal rift, why not add mysterious pregnancies to the list? Anyways, I'm rambling again and should be going. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Canada~_

 _ **Two months until childbirth**_

"A baby sounds so adorable! I want a baby too Germany!"

Italy exclaimed. Everyone was gathered at that World Meeting. When there was a moment of silence from the usual chaos, Prussia had stood up trying to hold back a grin as he made the announcement. "Seven months and you don't tell us? Explains why you haven't bothered us in a while." Austria said, the first to speak. "You missed the awesome me Austria?" Prussia asked. He laughed at the blank look he got back. When Italy made his comment, everyone looked the awkwardly.

"W-we'll talk about this later."

"How is this possible for one and two, what's going to happen when the baby gets here?" Japan asked.

All eyes were now on England who flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Don't look at me! I've been trying to find out myself! So far I couldn't come up with anything. I did, however, come up with theories about what will happen but I'd rather go over it another time. For now, let's just be happy." He said, laying his head down on the table. "The Great Britain gives in to mystery?"

"Shut up America. I'm probably rusty with my serious magic because I would put on shows for you and Canada when you were little... Even though it would drain me, I did it just to see your looks of awe and excitement... Now no one even believes that I can do magic, at least not the real magic I used to do..."

"We stop believing in magic when we realize that its time to make our own. We get so scared of the magic called life that we disband magic as a fake or just given to those who are gifted. When you think about it, you did do some serious magic. Remember when you would read that happiness spell every night that granted us extreme happiness in the time of need? I think it worked. First I became a country, and now, Prussia and Canada are having a baby. Your happiness spell worked."

England looked at America, weirded out, surprised, and grateful for his words, then he looked at Prussia and Canada who were happily making future plans with the other countries. "I did do that, didn't I?" He whispered with a smile. "Though it also comes with a cost, when I became a country, I lost you... I wonder what they will lose?" With that, America stood up to go join the others. He hugged Canada and made promises to be the best Uncle ever. England just sat alone wondering if he did something good or doomed himself and Canada. It was true that to have one thing you must sacrifice another but...

* * *

~Adanac~

"What kind of theme should it have?" Anihc asked as he flipped through a binder.

"Well, the baby is a boy but we shouldn't go with the whole cliche pink. We should do something where everything is white but it changes color to music!" D'Nalgne exclaimed with a giggle.

Adanac had long since ignored the two as they planned a baby shower. It was embarrassing enough being pregnant when he's a well known menace to other societies, now they were going to throw a party and invite everyone. That meant that even his allies were going to be there. He was never going to hear the end of it from Airtsua and Aissur. He skipped meeting for that reason and now they're going to know he's fat and eating hamburgers. The cravings are so bad, he eats more burgers in a day than the simple minded America. The doctor told him that he wasn't fat and that it was just the baby but that's what doctors are suppose to say, right?

"... And a chocolate fountain with strawberries at the bottom!"

He nearly gagged when he heard the word chocolate. Not only was he allergic, he hated the taste. "Hey D'Nalgne, aren't you allergic to that stuff too? What are you trying to do, poison us?" He cried. "Oh yeah, no chocolate then." Where were the actual men when you needed them? As if he could read Adanac's mind, Ecnarf was the first to walk in along with Aissurp and Acirema. "You called Franklin?" Ecnarf asked as he put down the bags he was holding. "Stay out of my head." Adanac growled, throwing a burger at him. The older male caught it. "Stop throwing stuff Mr. Tantrum. We are back from America, France, Italy, and China. They have a lot of baby stuff. Anime is really booming over there."

"I don't want a scouts report... Thanks for going though... I appreciate it... Now please make them stop with their evil plans."

"Its too late Adanac. We already made invitations." Anihc smiled.

"Oh god no..." The red head stood up with a bit of difficulty and stretched. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom then take a walk with Aissurp." He announced. He went to the bathroom then got ready to go. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He touched it softly. "I bet you're pregnant over there... I bet you're not fat or have hamburger cravings... You are enjoying yourself and not being treated as a criminal with a flight risk... Can we switch places?" Adanac quickly wiped his eyes then put on his coat. He glanced at the mirror one last time then went outside. The cold air felt nice and made him feel free. He smiled when Aissurp held his hand. "Never let me go in the cold. I think you'll lose me if you do." Aissurp kissed him gently. "As long as I'm getting lost with you, I don't care what the cold does."

"Hmm?"

Adanac yelped slightly when he felt a kick. "Did you feel that too?" He asked. The taller male nodded with a smile. "Alright buddy, you behave and you'll get another hamburger." Adanac said to his stomach. He got a softer kick in reply.

 **Sorry if I annoy you by having other characters speak more than the main ones. My aim was to show other countries' responses to the pregnancy. I don't know who is taking it better, Canada or Adanac (or if you want to go by their human names, Matthew and Franklin)? I hope you're enjoying this. This story and The Me In The Mirror are coming to a close, unless I get the idea to show the babies growing up then this story shall continue. Other than that, I don't know what the plan is besides ending it. Oh vell, later.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Canada~_

 _ **One month until childbirth**_

Canada happily went through the presents the other countries gave him for the baby. America sent them a lot of Winnie The Pooh stuff. Diapers, blankets, wipes, books, and little Piglet and Tigger pajamas. England sent some of America's old toys like blocks and puzzles. Italy brought a lot of bubble bath and flowers while Germany promised a puppy once it was born. Spain and Romano brought hats and baby food, Austia brought a lot (and I mean a lot) of classical music CDs to play for the baby at bed time. Belarus brought dresses she made herself that had designs like Kumajiro, maple leaves, pancakes, flowers, and Gilbird. Sweden and Finland made a crib and a rocking horse and said that it should arrive by the end of the week. It made him happy to know that everyone was pitching in to help.

"So, I finished the inventory and we have enough baby stuff to last us a hundred years. Well according to England and China. I bet she's gonna be small since you're barely showing. I bet she's going to be just like you. So small and quiet but strong. She might have my eyes..."

Canada chuckled and kissed Prussia. "I bet she'll be like her papa. Adventurous, brave, awesome. We both have pretty good traits though... I always thought you had better ones than me..."

Prussia held him close and buried his face into his hair. "We're both so modest. You have good triats too... I can't believe it... One more month... I sometimes wonder if I'm really going to be an awesome Dad." Canada sighed softly. He was always tired these days. "You'll be a great Dad... What if I'm not a great mom? I mean, everyone never really seems to notice me or remember me..." He mumbled. "Maybe its because that you're so quiet and peaceful that they see no reason to concern you with their problems. Many of them probably wish that they were a country with very little problems." The albino replied. "W-we do to have big problems! Remember the maple syrup shortage or that time a moose stopped up traffic for an hour?" Canada's cheeks were tinted red and puff out as he pouted. "You're right, those were really big problems."

"Don't mock me. One day a bunch of moose and geese will plague the world and everyone will come crying to me and I won't help them! ... Well, maybe France since he raised me. And America cause he's my brother... England would lose his mind... I can't leave poor Italy to deal with them and he would be sad if Romano, Japan, Germany, and Spain were in trouble... Austia and Hungary were very nice to give us so many things..."

Prussia internally laughed until he couldn't hold it any more.

"F-fine! Maybe I won't let the world suffer but I don't want to be forgotten. Even if I don't disappear, being forgotten is just as bad. I participated in every historical event and I don't even get a second glance." Canada panted softly, having spent so much air on his little tantrum. Prussia held him a bit tighter. "I will never forget you. So don't disappear form memory just yet."

"You're too nice to me. How did I end up with an awesome guy like you?"

"Because awesome attracts awesome."

* * *

~Adanac~

"You look pregnant."

"Uuugggghhh I feel pregnant."

Adanac sat embarrassingly with his allies. A lot of them still had smiles on their faces after laughing not too long ago. "I hate it! Its like I'm giving birth to America, all he wants to eat is hamburgers! Airtsua I see you getting ready to laugh, stop! Its not funny! Its annoying." The red head whined. "OK ok, he's gotten enough laughter. We're not laughing at you because its funny-"

"I am~"

"You don't count as 'we' Airtsua. Anyways, its just that we never thought you of all people could get pregnant." Y-namreg smiled reassuringly. "Airtsua why are such a dick?" Nedews asked. "Everyone else's pain makes me happy. That has nothing to do with dickery. Even the creator of this story finds other people's sadness towards her stories hilarious." The raven haired male replied. "Can you just not? This isn't a story on some fan fiction page. This is real life. Just admit you're an ass who is into conspiracy theories that involve life not being real. Don't you think that if it was a figment of someone's imagination they'd put unrealistic stuff like unicorns and a guy that's eight feet tall, or something like a talking dog with a British accent?"

"That's enough, we're here to talk about Adanac and the mini tyrant he's going to give birth to."

"Sorry Aissur..."

Adanac sighed heavily. He was actually glad that the topic had changed but then Aissur had to go and bring back the baby thing. "Unlike you idiots, I brought some stuff for the baby for when he wants to take over the world with us. I got him a machine gun, my country's newest model, his own evil lair, and a warship at his disposle. *sniff sniff* I remember when I was a little country. My first kill was a squirrel that looked at me funny. I still have his pelt. Please excuse me." Aissur stood up and went to go cry in the bathroom. "Does the baby kick at all?" Niaps asked. "Not right now. I promised him two hamburgers if he left me alone during the meeting. So far he's doing good." Adanac mumbled. "Who's the father?" Y-namreg asked. Adanac sat up quickly, receiving an upset kick from the baby.

"N-nobody important." The red head stated quickly.

"It kind of is." Aerok replied.

At that moment, Aissurp entered the room with a glass of water for Adanac. "I told you to wait in the car!" The male whisper-yelled. "I thought you would like something to drink." Aissurp said with a bit of confusion. "Brother?"

 **Sooo we're almost done! Or are we?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Canada~_

Canada and Prussia were asleep on the couch after a long tiring day. Christmas was today and they, along with everyone else, were anticipating the baby's birth. Prussia had woken up not to long ago and spoke to the baby quietly while softly rubbing the sleeping canadian's slightly rough belly. The baby kicked back lightly in response. "Alright, I'll tell you about my favorite thing to do with mommy that I hope we get to do with you. During the summer, Mommy and I go to America. There, we go down south, maybe Virginia or Alabama, it doesn't matter. We go and look for the biggest field, find its center, then lay in the tall grass. We look up at the clouds and look for shapes. Sometimes we just stare at the wide blue sky or we just look into each other's eyes until we fall asleep. Maybe one day you can join us. There's no rush for you to come but you can't stay there too long. You can't be a big girl with a bunch of toys if you're in there."

"Prussia... You're being sweet again... Me and the baby might get diabetes if you're any sweeter." Canada mumbled with a smile.

Prussia chuckled and kissed him softly. "What else can I do? I wanna hug you so much but I don't want to hug too tight."

Canada smiled then grunted softly. "Prussia... I think she's ready to come out..." He whispered. "Yeah she is... Holy pancakes she is! Hold on Mattie I got it!" Prussia quickly but gently sat up and carried Canada to the car. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he put the car seat and overnight bags in the back seat. "I'm doing fine though I think we should hurry. She really wants out." Canada managed to saw as he sat a bit hunched over. The contractions getting closer and closer. Prussia called the hospital as he rushed over to them. When they got there, doctors and nurses were patiently waiting for them. They got Canada into a wheel chair and led the pair to the maternity ward. Prussia held Canada's hand the whole time and spoke words of encouragement.

"You're doing awesome Mattie. Very good." He whispered.

After a couple pushes, little baby Gabrielle was born to them on that calm christmas day. Canada and the baby quickly went to sleep so Prussia quietly took out his phone and took a selfie of himself holding the baby next to the sleeping Canada. The little girl had a lot of blonde and white hair on her little head. She weighed five pounds, nine ounces, and looked more like her Mommy. Prussia couldn't be happier.

* * *

~Adanac~

Adanac was pissed. He usually was but this time, he had a good reason. It was Christmas day, no buses were obviously running, and he was ten miles away from home. To make things worse, he was lying on the bench at the bus stop trying to fight the contractions. He kept trying to call everyone but no one was answering. He let out a frustrated and pain-filled shout and tried to call Acirema again. Finally Anihc answered.

 _"Where are you? Mr. Ecnarf said you were suppose to stay put-"_

"Its too late now! I went for a walk and the baby wants put whether those shitheads like it or not! Tell those idiots to come and get me! This hurts like hell!"

Adanac shifted as much as he could to relieve the pain but the baby was coming quickly and the pain only seemed to be getting worse. By the time Ecnarf and the others arrived, the baby was halfway out. Aissurp quickly picked him up and put him in the back seat of the car. Anihc sat with him to help deliver the baby. Little Alex was born a healthy but Adanac wasn't doing so well. He was bleeding out and it wasn't stopping. The two were rushed to the hospital where Adanac was put into the ICU.

A month later, he was strong enough to go home, get lectured by Y-namreg for hiding his brother, then took care of Alex finding motherhood to be half as bad as pregnancy. What did piss him off though was that Alex hated hamburgers.

 **Hiiii, finally done! Or am I? I don't know. I know I should explain what will happen to the parents but at the same time I don't want the story to drag on.**


	8. description

**Information regarding Gabrielle and Alex.**

Country: The Germanic-Canadian Territories

Located: Far Northeastern part of Canada

Human name: Gabrielle Margaret Bonnefoy-Beilschmidt

Parents/Country territories: Canada and Prussia (Modernly Germany)

Parents human names: Matthew Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt

National Animal: White Ferret and White Python

Immortal animal companion(s): A white cat named Montana (in tribute to her Uncle America) and a White Snake named Sanki that has a purple gem embedded in its forehead. Gabrielle tends to forget Sanki's gender so the snake's gender is unknown. Montana has two different colored eyes that change frequently. He is very protective of Gabrielle and has a visible crush on Sanki. He has the personality of England. Sanki has a combination of America and France's personalities.

Age: (when main story story takes place) 16

Looks like: Has blonde and platinum hair that is thick and shoulder length. She has redish-violet eyes, slightly tan skin that turns different shades of red according to her mood. Is about 5'5" and is petite. Wears glasses. Wears sun dresses and victorian dresses.

Main weapon: Bow and arrows, sniper rifle

Likes: Gilbird, food, anything fun

Dislikes: Kumajiro

Favorite people: France, America, England

Least Favorite people: Germany, Spain, Romano

Personality: She is definitely not a force to be reckoned with. She is quiet like Canada but not as shy. She just likes to people watch and is pretty outgoing. She loves to hang out with America because of their adventurous spirits. She enjoys hunting and is so good at paint balling, it scares America. She is a better sharp shooter than him too. She enjoys shopping with France for clothes and Italy for treats. France teaches her all about the. Beauty of fashion and romance. She is a romantic because of this but at the same time, she just let's France go on with his usual speel. England is the person she turns to for help with anything or for quiet tea time. She is in the process of teaching him how to not burn scones. During her alone time, Gabrielle tends to literally get herself purposely lost and enjoys the seclusion. That bit of knowledge doesn't stop Canada from worrying and almost destroying the planet to find his frequently missing daughter. Gabrielle also tends to space out a lot so she can get easily lost in a crowd but she never seems to notice that she was lost to begin with. She wants to go to college for art and music.

* * *

Country: Adancion Republic

Human name: Alexander Francis Bonnefoy Beilschmidt

Parents/Country territories: Mainly belongs to Adanac other parent Aissurp

Parents human names: Franklin Bonnefoy and Giligan Beilschmidt

National Animal: Black Ferret and Black Python

Immortal Animal Companion(s): A black cat named Sulfur and a black snake name Genki that has a gold gem in its forehead. Its not that Alex forgets Genki's gender, he just doesn't care and Genki has long since given up on trying to tell him. Sulfur is blind and has clear irises. She can care less about Alex and tends to be the cause of his troubles. She's technically an evil cat who even torments Genki. She has the evil side of England as her personality. Genki is usually quiet and never really speaks. It usually spend its time sleeping but is actually helpful unlike its feline partner.

Age: 16

Looks like: Has long black hair with patches of red. He has icy blue eyes and pale skin. He's about 6'3" and is a bit muscular. He wears long trench coats with black pants

Main weapon: Bow and arrows

Likes: Reading, hunting, aging the violin, secretly likes to spend time with Adanac

Dislikes: Orijamuk because he keeps going to the APH world and he has to get him all the time

Favorite people: Y-namreg, Aissur, Napaj

Least favorite people: Acirema, Ecnarf, Italy

Personality: Alex is cool, calm, collected, and is just like his female counterpart. He is easily distracted and is always writing down what he sees. He always has a vacant look but looks curiously at whatever he is currently studying. He barely speaks like his father and is more of a 'mama's boy' when it comes to Adanac. He is prone to getting hurt due to Sulfur not helping him in his time of need. He spends his time alone a lot and enjoys playing the violin.


End file.
